vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solgaleo
|-|Solgaleo= |-|Radiant Sun Solgaleo= |-|Shiny Solgaleo= Summary Solgaleo is a Psychic/Steel Legendary Pokémon native to the Alola region. Honored and feared as the "beast that devours the sun", Solgaleo is known for its incredible power and its striking mane that can light up the darkest of night skies. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Solgaleo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, but considered the male evolution of Cosmog. Age: Unknown Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Pokémon, Sunne Pokémon, Ultra Beast (Possibly), the Beast that Devours the Sun, Emissary of the Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Durability Negation with Sunsteel Strike, Cosmic Awareness, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low), Stat Amping, Dimensional BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Immune to Abilities and moves that lower its stats, Can ignore Abilities that would attempt to stop its Sunsteel Strike, Immunity to Poison and Acid Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Fairy-Type moves, Even greater resistance to Psychic Type moves, Statistics Reduction, Possibilty of Burn Inducement Attack Potency: Solar System level (Solgaleo's light was required for Necrozma to absorb in order regain the power of it's original form, Ultra Necrozma, and with Lunala can share it's light with Necrozma to do the same thing without trouble. Equal to Lunala) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ (Can cross countless light-years in seconds in order to reach other Ultra Wormholes; Should be superior to other Ultra Beasts, some whose homeworlds are 1,432 to 3,545 light years away from Alola and traveled those distances in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level '(Took on all four Tapu) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Solganium Z (Allows the use of Searing Sunraze Smash) Intelligence: '''Very high '''Weaknesses: Solgaleo takes additional damage from Fire, Dark, and Ground Type moves. Searing Sunraze Smash can only be used once per battle. Flare Blitz causes recoil damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Full Metal Body: Solgaleo is immune to the effects of abilities or attacks that lower its stats. * Sunsteel Strike: Solgaleo's signature move. Solgaleo envelops itself in an energy and charges at its opponent, ramming them with the force of a meteor and ignoring abilities that would impede or stop its charge'.' **'Searing Sunraze Smash:' Solgaleo's signature Z-Move. While ignoring the target's Ability, Solgaleo charges at the enemy and rolls into a ball with full force after transporting them to Ultra Space. * Splash: Solgaleo hops around which does absolutely nothing. * Teleport: Solgaleo teleports elsewhere. * Cosmic Power: Solgaleo absorbs a cosmic power to boost its defense and special defense. * Wake-Up Slap: Solgaleo slaps the opponent with enough force to wake them up. If they were asleep its power is doubled. * Metal Claw: Solgaleo coats its claws in a metal and slashes at the opponent. This may raise Solgaleo's attack. * Iron Head: Solgaleo coats its head in a metal, presumably iron, and hits the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Metal Sound: Solgaleo releases a metallic screeching sound that lowers the opponent's special defense. * Zen Headbutt: Solgaleo focuses some psychic energy into its head and headbutts the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Flash Cannon: Solgaleo fires off a silvery beam of energy that may lower the opponent's special defense. * Morning Sun: Using the power of sunlight Solgaleo heals itself. The amount of health restored increases under sunny conditions but is decreased under rain, hail, sandstorms, and other weather conditions. * Crunch: Solgaleo coats its fangs in a dark energy and then crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Metal Burst: Solgaleo retaliates against the opponent who last dealt damage to it with much greater force. * Solar Beam: Solgaleo charges up solar energy and fires it off as a beam. It charges more quickly under sunny conditions. * Flare Blitz: Solgaleo coats itself with flames and recklessly charges the opponent possibly causing a burn. Solgaleo takes recoil damage from this move however. * Noble Roar: Solgaleo roars at the opponent lowering their attack and special attack. * Wide Guard: Solgaleo sets up a forcefield that protects it and its allies from widespread attacks. * Giga Impact: Solgaleo charges at the opponent with destructive force equal to Hyper Beam. It may have to rest afterwards. Gallery Sample bcebf07bdd0a6486kcb8a84eeb43bf5e9.jpg Solgaleo..png Solgaleo...png Solgaleo_Pokemon_TCG_Sun_&_Moon.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Psychics Category:Monsters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 4 Category:Portal Users